Órdenes del Doctor
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Una enfermedad, tan simple como un posible resfriado, logra afectar, sorprendentemente, a todos los Mugiwara. Por supuesto que para lograr superar este delicado momento no se debe actuar imprudentemente y seguir las ¡Órdenes del Doctor!...pase lo que pase


**Órdenes del Doctor**

**Ajenos a lo que el resto de sus nakama pudieran estar haciendo o sufriendo en estos precisos momentos…ajenos a lo que estuviera sucediendo en el mundo fuera de las paredes del senshitsu. Ahora mismo para ellos solamente existía el otro en toda la creación y ellos se habían convertido en sus mundos.**

**Sus manos expertas en blandir katana que podían arrebatar vidas con un solo mandoble. Manos que eran capaces de triturar la piedra y quebrar los huesos simplemente realizando una ligera presión. Eran sinónimo de muerte y peligro… pero ahora esas manos se deslizaban con gran delicadeza y suavidad por aquella cálida piel mientras podía sentir a través del contacto con sus yemas la aceleración en su respiración y el rápido latir de su corazón.**

**Como le gustaba saber que él era la causa como lo era ella de su propio corazón desbocado y que su sangre estuviera hirviendo en sus venas y arterias mientras recorría todo su cuerpo. El calor de su sangre traspasaba cada miembro, músculo o pensamiento.**

**En su mente solamente había lugar para ella. Para su voz. Para su tacto y el sabor de todo su cuerpo. Para el olor que desprendía mezclado con su sudor mezclándose con el suyo propio hasta que ninguno era capaz de saber donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Pero ahora eso era irrelevante pues no querían saberlo… no querían ser dos personas que se juntaban…**

**Querían ser una sola persona.**

________________________

A pesar de las condiciones en que todos se encontraban, Zoro prefirió ignorarlas para proseguir con su entrenamiento y demostrar y demostrarse que nada podía detenerle. Nada. Ni siquiera una baka calentura que de alguna manera logró afectar a todos los Mugiwara. Aún podía escuchar las risas ahogadas de Nami cuando Chopper anunció que todos habían enfermado.

Incluyéndoles a ellos. Los que no conocían el significado de 'estar enfermo.'

Pero Zoro era testarudo hasta decir basta y no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente.

Por eso mismo se encontraba en estos momentos en la cubierta del Sunny entrenando como cualquier otro día mientras ignoraba el frío que cubría todo su cuerpo y los calambres que tenía en todas las articulaciones.

No podía creerse como se le podía nublar la cabeza y que le costase poder respirar por algo tan insignificante que ni siquiera era posible verse a simple vista.

Zoro pensaba que tal vez hubiera exagerado al entrenar mientras vestía únicamente los pantalones, ya que no siempre realizaba sus entrenamientos de esta manera, pero quería demostrarse que podía soportar lo peor y ser capaz de seguir adelante sin ningún tipo de problema.

Además, ¿qué podría ser peor que esto?

-Sabes muy bien que si isha-san fuera capaz de moverse y te encontrase aquí fuera, en la intemperie, entrenando, cuando nos dejó a **todos** bastante claro que debíamos permanecer guardando reposo en las camas, o en el interior del Sunny cubiertos de ropa, para poder recuperar la salud habitual de nuestros cuerpos. Todo ello sin parar de beber líquidos…-ella se fijó en la mirada de Zoro y supo que se le pasó por la cabeza en esos momentos.-… que no son ni biiru, ni ramu u otras bebidas que tan alegremente te dedicas a beber habitualmente cada día, kenshi-san. Pues no solamente se enfadaría contigo sino que lo haría consigo mismo por no ser capaz de cumplir con su deber como isha de los Mugiwara.

Zoro no sabía que era lo que le extrañaba más. Si que fuera Robin quien le hubiera cogido en pleno entrenamiento, o que tuviera fuerzas para darle semejante discurso en el estado en el que se encontraba…

_¿O que a pesar de estar enferma, que sus hermosos ojos se encuentren llorosos y rojizos, que su nariz esté helada y húmeda, y su rostro pálido casi sin vida, que su kannouteki e iroppoi cuerpo se encuentre cubierto por toneladas de ropa cálidas e invernales en un intento por ganar algún grado de calor… siga siendo la onna más uruwashii que jamás hayas visto?_

_________________________

**Había sido complicado pero ahora sus labios recorrían aquella clavícula hasta llegar a su cuello por donde empezó a ascender, por donde era posible hacerlo, entre dulces seppun mientras sentía, antes de poder verlo, como levantaba la cabeza inclinándola hacia atrás para facilitarle el camino a pesar de la presencia de aquella bufanda que fue suavemente apartada pero no removida. Cuando llegó a su barbilla la mordió con delicadeza antes de que sus labios le asegurasen que no existía ningún tipo de peligro susurrándole unos cuantos seppun que lograron que le permitieran pasar.**

**Cada uno de sus gráciles dedos recorría el pecho de Zoro descendiendo por aquellos músculos duros y en tensión por estar allí con ella. Le gustaría poder sentir el contacto de la piel con la piel pero el frío la había obligado a llevar unos guantes que la protegían pero, a pesar de todo, aún le permitían poder sentir el calor del cuerpo de Zoro. Los dos solos. Buscándose por la simple necesidad de sentir el contacto de la piel del otro.**

**De su calor.**

**Su deseo. Su pasión.**

_**Amor**_**.**

**Toda aquella ropa que se puso para intentar sentirse mejor, para algo tan trivial como era recuperar la salud, era ahora una horrible molestia que la 'enfriaba' como si se encontrase en pleno invierno. Porque sabía que era lo único que ahora mismo podía calentarla. Que podía curarla.**

**El desnudo contacto de la piel de Zoro.**

_**Tu calor**_**.**

________________________

Zoro bajó la enorme pesa apoyándola en cubierta mientras le dedicaba una irritante mirada a Robin para ver si captaba la indirecta y volviera adentro para que pudiera continuar con su entrenamiento; pero ella seguía allí de pie, a la intemperie, sin apartar sus ojos de él. ¿O podría ser que fuera de su cuerpo?

_Pensé que ya habías parado con todas esas locuras. Deja de pensar en ella y entrena más duro, al final con tanta distracción respecto a Robin te vas a quedar tan débil como el ero-kukku_.

-No vas a volver dentro, ¿verdad?-. Como respuesta una congestionada sonrisa que seguía siendo tan adorable como siempre.-Creo que estáis exagerando por un simple resfriado.

-Pero cuando lo dice alguien que nunca estuvo enfermo no hay que tomarlo a la ligera, kenshi-san-. El comentario le pareció de listilla a Zoro pero, la verdad, era que no había mucha diferencia de sus comentarios habituales. Tal vez ese era el problema de que fuera tan lista y él tan… bueno, digamos que, ¿normal?

La mirada de Robin no se había movido ni un ápice de donde estuviera mirando. La verdad era que Zoro podía descansar por este día y dejar el entrenamiento para mañana, aunque ahora el problema era hacerlo sin que pareciese que era por culpa de las palabras, y presencia, de Robin.

_¿Y eso cómo se hace, baka?_

-No importa porque ya había acab-

-Hace demasiado frío-. Dijo Robin volviéndose hacia el interior del Sunny.

La actitud de Robin siempre lograba sacarle de quicio y eso que ni siquiera parecía que lo estuviese haciendo a propósito, lo que le hacía preguntarse que pasaría si un día Robin quisiera provocarle en serio.

_Ojo con lo que te pones a pedir… luego no vengas quejándote por ello_.

________________________

**Las manos de Zoro acariciaron las mejillas, ligeramente sonrosadas, de Robin con suaves movimientos de los dorsos. Tal vez fuera por estar enferma o por la, pronta eliminada de su cuerpo, ropa pero también podía ser una respuesta natural al deseo de sentir el contacto del cuerpo de Zoro.**

**Sus ojos permanecían fijos en aquellos preciosos zafiros que tenía ante él mientras se iba encargando, poco a poco, de toda aquella ropa extra… de toda su ropa que se encontraba retrasando el contacto de sus pieles ardientes.**

**Empezó a desabrocharle los botones de aquel abrigo, empezando por los que había sobre su hombro derecho y empezó a descender hasta su pecho. Zoro sabía que podía tomárselo con calma, a pesar de las ganas que ambos tenían por poder sentirse, ya que Robin no se enfriaría tan rápido pues debajo del abrigo seguía teniendo una buena cantidad de ropa.**

**Los dedos de Robin trazaban caminos sobre el pecho de Zoro deslizándose sin problemas sobre su piel sudada pero, igual que el resto de su cuerpo, quería sentir el contacto a través de la piel. Por eso decidió quitarse los guantes pero Zoro, una vez alcanzado el último botón y desabrocharlo, no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Le gustaba ver aquellas manos enguantadas tocarle y si, finalmente, alguien tuviera que quitarle los guantes sería él.**

**Agarrándole las manos se las apartó mientras le sonría y negaba con la cabeza. Eso logró provocar una de las reacciones más inesperadas por parte de Robin… sus labios se contrajeron formando un pucherito que logró su objetivo de dejar a Zoro sin aliento. Entonces desapareció por la aparición de una sonrisa maliciosa que tan bien conocía el kengou.**

**-Si así quieres jugar… así será, Robin.**

**Cogiendo la cremallera que se encontraba justo a la altura de la bufanda empezó a bajársela lentamente, vale que esto tendría una mayor carga erótica sino fuera porque debajo del abrigo empezara a mostrarse un jersey de punto grueso en vez de uno de sus sujetadores de encaje y transparencias. ¿Te estás preguntando por qué Zoro puede conocer no solo la existencia de esa ropa interior sino su aspecto? Una buena pregunta que te la podría contestar Robin únicamente y si tuviera ganas de que supieras hasta que niveles había llevado sus provocaciones con Zoro.**

**A pesar de todo al cruzar la zona de sus pechos estos lograron hacerse notar provocando que Robin se lamiera sutilmente, únicamente mostrando la punta de su lengua, los labios mientras le sonreía de manera traviesa. Zoro sentía como su corazón latía desbocado y era una suerte tanto entrenamiento para no sucumbir a tales alteraciones de su latido y respiración.**

**Tras terminar de abrir la cremallera, Zoro deslizó sus manos por el cuello del abrigo hasta detenerse en la pechera para, acto seguido, proceder a quitárselo. El sonido del abrigo rozando el jersey era lo único que se podía escuchar salvo la respiración procedente de ellos dos. Al no soltar el abrigo sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta terminar por colisionar… y tras ellos sus labios volvieron a reiniciar sus seppun. Las manos de Zoro soltaron el abrigo para poder posarse sobre la espalda de Robin… su cintura e incluso sus caderas.**

**El abrigo nunca llegó a tocar suelo completamente ya que unos 'brazos fleur' se encargaron de llevarlo hasta una mesa y colocarlo bien doblado.**

**Los labios de Robin cruzaron por el rostro del kengou hasta llegar a una de sus orejas donde le susurró con cálido deseo antes de mordisquearle ese tentador lóbulo que le había estado llamando.**

**-… más… kenshi-san… y menos… ropa…**

**Las manos de ambos recorrían la cintura de sus respectivos pantalones de una manera sugestiva metiendo únicamente en su interior la punta de sus dedos. Todo ello mientras sus labios volvían al encuentro de la humedad de las lenguas que decidieron que merecían ser saboreadas. Sus labios no tardaron mucho en complacerlas y empezaron a chuparlas alternativamente pues ambos querían sentir estas sensaciones.**

**Como era Zoro el que tenía mucha más ropa de la que deshacerse tomó la iniciativa una vez más y empezó a levantarle el jersey a Robin, revelando la camiseta que llevaba debajo, y Zoro no podía dejarse de preguntar si ella estaría enferma por la misma causa que el resto o por llevar tanta ropa puesta. Con esta acción logró que Robin tuviera que abandonar su pantalón para levantar los brazos y permitirle quitarle el jersey.**

**Antes de que su rostro desapareciera tras la lana de su jersey se despidió de Zoro sacándole la lengua burlonamente antes de lamerse el labio superior de una manera tan kannouteki que el sexo de Zoro llamó al pantalón para que le dejara pasar afuera.**

**Robin fue sorprendida por el contacto de los labios de Zoro a través del jersey pero rápidamente le correspondió mientras, en medio de sus labios, el jersey seguía su camino hasta que terminó por abandonar el cuerpo de Robin.**

**Zoro arrojó a un lado el jersey sin dejar de besarla y Robin, besándole también, agarró en el aire el jersey y lo dejó junto al abrigo. También perfectamente doblado.**

**Era increíble que después de todo esto aún siguiera lejos de la piel de Robin aunque se podía decir lo mismo para ella, ya que sentía enormes deseos para poder tocarle con sus manos y no a través de sus guantes pero por ahora, aunque tenía que ser así, no quería decir que se tuviera que conformar.**

**Robin abandonó los labios de Zoro, dejándole un mensaje asegurándole que iba a volver y que no se olvidase de su boca, cuando le mordió su labio inferior mientras iba a iniciar el descenso por su cuerpo, empezando por su mandíbula y su cuello. Cuando sintió las manos de Zoro introducirse por dentro de su camiseta pudo escuchar como nacía el gruñido que soltó en su pecho mientras se lo besaba. Había descubierto que debajo llevaba una camisa para el frío. Con una sonrisa en su rostro empezó a lamerle los pezones y chupárselos al tiempo que sus enguantadas manos preparaban el camino por sus abdominales hacia el sexo de Zoro. Una vez más Robin se despidió de una parte de la anatomía de Zoro, primero sus labios y ahora su pecho, con unos buenos mordiscos que esta vez fueron a parar para sus pezones erectos por el buen hacer de aquella lengua húmeda y sus hambrientos labios.**

**A pesar de estar disfrutando de tan increíbles sensaciones, Zoro no se iba a quedar quieto y aprovechó como Robin descendía por su torso para quitarle la camiseta. Cuando había sentido que debajo aún le quedaba una camisa no pudo evitar el gruñido de frustración pero, gracias a los labios de Robin, pudo superarlo en un tiempo record y pensar en agarrarla para, cuando ella se fuera agachando él le iría subiendo la camiseta hasta terminar por quitársela.**

**Robin, que había disfrutado del buen sabor del cuerpo de Zoro, se encontraba ahora en la frontera que formaba aquel pantalón. Levantando los brazos ayudó a Zoro para que le quitase la camiseta, que esta vez ya fue lanzada justo hacia el mueble donde se encontraba el resto de su ropa. A pesar de ello Robin la volvió a doblar antes de colocarla sobre su jersey.**

**Era increíble como el calor producido por la excitación de sus cuerpos era capaz de contrarrestar sin ninguna clase de problemas todo el frío producido por el absurdo hecho de haber caído enfermos. O tal vez fuera que no necesitaban pensar en nada más que en el otro y por ello no eran conscientes de su estado.**

**Seppun a seppun Robin descendió desde el ombligo de Zoro mientras sus dedos desabrochaban el botón del pantalón. Con un último seppun alzó la mirada, mientras sus manos separaban los extremos del pantalón haciendo descender a la fuerza, pero lentamente, la cremallera, y le dedicó una medio sonrisa sexy y traviesa que consiguió que el propio Zoro se mordiera con fuerza el interior de su labio inferior por la anticipación de lo que podía estar a punto de suceder… pero…**

**El cuerpo de Robin solamente estaba separado del suyo por una simple camisa y no lo haría por mucho tiempo si Zoro tenía algo que decir al respecto.**

________________________

Zoro agarró la pesa y, ¿a su pesar?, siguió a Robin al interior del Sunny. No sabía porqué lo hacía pero estaba seguro que se estaba intentando contener pero únicamente era capaz de ir tras sus pasos como si estuviera unido a ella por algún hilo invisible.

_Eso es culpa de la fiebre. Admite que estás enfermo y deja de buscar excusas_.

Al pasar al lado del senshitsu dejó en su interior la pesa, colocándola sobre la litera de Sanji… sin darse cuenta de ello, por supuesto que… no. Cuando se encontraba caminando, una vez más, tras los pasos de Robin pensó en por qué no había entrado a coger algo de ropa pero, por alguna razón, en esos momentos no había parecido algo relevante en la que detenerse.

Zoro no podía apartar sus ojos de ella mientras caminaba delante de él. Aquel movimiento de caderas… podía verlo repercutido en el movimiento de su cabello y el de sus hombros. Ante él tenía una onna totalmente kannouteki… ¿y sus ojos se centraban en el movimiento que hacía su cabello a cada paso que daba? ¿En sus hombros? Realmente tenía que pasarle algo para actuar de esta manera…

_Solamente la respetas… además siempre te has fijado en la cara de las personas, ¿por qué tendría que ser diferente con ella por muy uruwashii que fuera?_

Robin sonreía 'viendo' como Zoro la estaba siguiendo en silencio pero sin apartar la vista de ella. No podía parar a preguntarse por qué lo estaba haciendo ya que ni siquiera se había planteado que se hubiera planteado escuchar lo que le había ido a decir, así que mucho menos que le hiciera caso… pero, ¿seguirla?

_Ni siquiera tú sabes lo que quieres hacer… bueno, con él si pero no con lo que hacer en estos momentos. Vamos, que estamos todos en el Sunny_.

Pero a pesar de sus propias palabras sus actos hablaban mucho más alto y no dejaban que nada más pudiera ser escuchado. Ella no podía excusarse en la falta de orientación como Zoro ya que ese no era su caso, así que, ¿cómo podría explicar que hubiera dado vueltas por el Sunny hasta terminar, de nuevo, ante la puerta de su senshitsu?

_¿Necesitas realmente una respuesta o preferirías ser testigo de un prodigio para que él te acompañase al interior?_

Robin abrió la puerta y sin duda o vacilación se introdujo en el interior del senshitsu sin mirar en ningún momento a Zoro. Ahí no había habido ningún tipo de petición o invitación para que entrase, por lo tanto lo que sucediera sería según los deseos de Zoro.

¿Era justo cargar con toda la decisión sobre los hombros de Zoro?

Seguramente no lo era, pero Robin no podía tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin que cualquier acción o palabra pudiera ser malinterpretada como una sutil manipulación por su parte. Es que incluso esto mismo podía serlo con total claridad.

Había entrado en su senshitsu y dejado la puerta abierta después de ir a buscar a Zoro y haberle hecho caminar por todo el Sunny hasta aquí. ¿Era o no era una manipulación?

Para Robin simplemente era una muestra de su debilidad por miedo a resultar dañada. Sabía que Zoro jamás haría algo que no quisiera hacer y por ello había actuado de esta manera, simplemente esperando que lo que pudiera sentir Zoro por ella fuera lo mismo que ella sentía por él.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue como si una de las katana del kengou le hubiera atravesado el corazón que aún tenía en su cuerpo como instrumento para seguir con vida pero no como muestra de que era humana. Una onna como cualquier otra. Capaz de enamorarse a su pesar y buscar ese amor aunque eso pudiera volver a causarle un dolor semejante al sufrido durante toda su vida de persecución y traiciones.

-Y si querías ir a tu senshitsu, ¿para qué tanta vuelta sinsentido?

La voz de Zoro la cogió tan de sorpresa que cuando se volvió hacia él, su mirada no podía ocultar la inmensa felicidad porque hubiera entrado antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Supongo que de esa manera tendrías suficiente tiempo para 'perderte' si así lo quisieras, kenshi-san.

Zoro enarcó una ceja incrédulo a lo que había escuchado.

-¿Perderme?-. Su voz también sonaba igual de atónita.- ¿Contigo guiando el camino? No creo que sea tan malo orientándome de semejante manera.

Robin le sonrió sus palabras, pero en su mente como, con total seguridad, en la de Zoro se repetía la misma pregunta.

_Y ahora, ¿qué?_

________________________

**Robin sintió como la mano de Zoro le acariciaba la cabeza y creyó pensar lo que el kengou quería en estos momentos. Por supuesto que era algo que ella misma deseaba hacer y sentir. Podía sentir las palpitaciones del sexo de Zoro intentando liberarse del pantalón y eso consiguió excitarla aún más. Era innegable decir que se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.**

**Cuando la mano pasó de su cabello a su hombro, junto con la otra mano que también se colocó sobre su otro hombro, creyó que Zoro la iba a dejar vía libre para actuar según sus gustos e intenciones. Eso lo pensó antes de que las manos del kengou la agarraran por los hombros y la pusieran en pie. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo su gesto de sorpresa fue cubierto por los labios de Zoro cuando la besó mientras la giraba para colocarla a ella contra la pared.**

**Sus manos habían pasado de los hombros hasta llegar a sus muñecas en donde la sujetó durante un corto espacio de tiempo, colocándole los brazos en cruz, para indicarle que lo que quería era que no se moviera y simplemente dejase que su cuerpo actuase de manera instintiva a sus deseos, unos deseos que eran idénticos a los suyos propios.**

**Sus labios se fundieron en largos y húmedos seppun mientras las manos de Zoro le empezaron a quitar la última pieza de ropa que ocultaba el torso de Robin. Si no se contaba con el sujetador, por supuesto. Solamente se separaron lo suficiente para dejar paso a la camisa que terminó en el mismo lugar que el resto de la ropa de Robin.**

**Suaves caricias de la mano izquierda de Zoro sobre aquellos pechos tan generosos y tan apetecibles completaban el camino que la otra mano estaba recorriendo por la espalda de Robin. Abandonando sus pechos se deslizó por aquel cuerpo que ya empezaba a ser cubierto por una finísima capa de sudor, mezcla de la excitación y el resfriado; pronto únicamente por su excitación. El vientre de Robin logró detener el avance de la mano que le empezó a practicar suaves y sensuales caricias circulares que lograban acelerarle el ritmo de su sangre que le recorría su cuerpo.**

**Los seppun pasaron de sus labios y descendieron desde su barbilla y cuello, siguiendo un húmedo camino preparado por su lengua, hasta llegar a los pechos que se encontraban cubiertos por un sujetador transparente de encaje negro… no, no negro sino de un azul tan profundo como lo era el de sus ojos.**

**Distraída por las acciones de los labios de Zoro no sintió el suave movimiento que hizo para desabrocharle el botón de su pantalón y bajarle la cremallera. Abriéndoselo dejó entrever la braguita a juego con aquel sujetador. También azul profundo transparente de encaje. Suave al tacto de las yemas de sus dedos.**

**Los labios de Zoro regresaron con furia y pasión a los de Robin que les dio una cálida y húmeda bienvenida mientras sentía los movimientos que estaban haciendo las manos del kengou.**

**La mano izquierda se detuvo a acariciarle el muslo y pierna derecha de Robin que levantó para que pudiera ser agarrada por él; mientras la mano derecha había estado esperando su momento al final de la espalda para poder entrar en acción y entrar en contacto con el trasero de Robin. Su mano lo acarició en toda su totalidad antes detenerse en su final y, con un movimiento conjunto con la mano izquierda, levantar a Robin del suelo.**

**Con un brazo sujetando la pierna derecha de Robin y con el otro haciendo lo propio con su culo que la elevaba por completo del suelo, ella hizo su parte agarrándose con su pierna izquierda a la cintura de Zoro. Pero pronto fue consciente de la intención del kengou con todo esto.**

**Al tener sus piernas bien sujetas, Zoro pudo empezar a bajarle lo suficiente el pantalón hasta dejar a la vista tanto su trasero como su sexo cubierto por aquella braguita oscura como el inmou que ocultaba. Una vez el pantalón dejó a la vista el culo de Robin, Zoro pudo volver a sujetarla colocando su brazo derecho al final de tan atrayente trasero.**

**Robin levantó las piernas mientras, no solamente sonreía sino que, era incapaz de evitar reírse ligeramente por las acciones que estaban llevando a cabo. Ambos sabían que hubiera sido mucho más sencillo haberle bajado directamente el pantalón cuando estaba de pie sobre el suelo pero parecía ser que Zoro tenía sus propias ideas para hacerlo. Las manos de Robin parecían pegarse contra la pared de la fuerza con que estaba presionándolas. Poco a poco Zoro empezó a quitarle el pantalón hasta que llegó hasta las rodillas. Ahí Robin colocó sus piernas sobre los hombros de Zoro para que él pudiera agarrarla por las piernas con ambas manos.**

**La mirada de Robin estaba tan cargada de deseo como lo estaban los ojos de Zoro que recorrían el cuerpo de la koukogakusha mientras sus labios sonreían deseosamente. Una sonrisa compartida por Robin.**

**Robin dejó deslizar sus piernas de los hombros de Zoro hasta que encajaron con los brazos de Zoro al descansar estos en la parte posterior de las rodillas de Robin. Una vez estaba segura, con la mano izquierda le continuó removiendo el pantalón lo poco que le quedaba de aquellas largas, morenas y enfundadas en unas kannouteki medias oscuras que le llegaban hasta sus muslos.**

**Al final no fue tan complicado como había pensado que lo podía haber sido, ya que no tuvo mucha dificultad para lograr que el pantalón pasara por aquellos botines que llevaba puestos Robin. Unos botines negros de tacón alto que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla… por lo menos no estaba llevando sus botas altas que le cubrían casi por completo las piernas.**

**Como toda la ropa de Robin, sus pantalones terminaron sobre la mesilla perfectamente doblados. Sus acciones nunca iban a dejar de sorprenderle a Zoro.**

**Y aquí estaban los dos.**

**Zoro sujetando el cuerpo de Robin en el aire mientras ambos se encontraban medio desnudos, o bastante desnudos. Él vistiendo únicamente su pantalón y, seguramente, su ropa interior, mientras que Robin aún tenía sobre su cuerpo algunas piezas de ropa.**

**Unas largas medias oscuras y unos botines negros de tacón alto. Una braguita azul profundo transparente y de encaje a juego con un sujetador del mismo tipo. Sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes de piel y, por último, su cuello bien protegido por una bufanda.**

**Y para Zoro resultaba la onna más kannouteki e iroppoi que haya visto.**

__________

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que podría suceder a continuación en el interior del senshitsu pero algunas de las posibilidades menos habituales, con respecto a ellos dos, y más ardientes no podían dejar de asomarse por sus cabezas. Lo sorprendente, en este caso, era que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a evitar dicha posibilidad como si fuera, precisamente, lo que ambos estaban esperando que sucediera.

Robin entrelazó sus manos a su espalda de una manera muy bien conocida por Zoro, pero que, en este caso, podía verse que se trataba de una reacción al nerviosismo que parecía estar sintiendo. ¿Robin nerviosa? Siempre existe una primera vez para ver todo lo que hay en este mundo.

-Yo, kenshi-san, quería aprovechar este momento para darte las graci-, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Zoro ya se había dado la vuelta dispuesto a salir del senshitsu. Por supuesto que no fue muy lejos siendo retenido por varios 'brazos fleur' que le agarraron las piernas, mientras otros 'brazos fleur' bloqueaban la puerta.-espera, no te vayas, kenshi-san.

Pudo ver como el cuerpo de Zoro se relajó lo suficiente para mostrar que no iba a intentar salir del senshitsu pero también seguía tenso por el tema de conversación que había elegido. Era algo que no podía llegar a entender a pesar de conocer bastante bien la manera de ser del kengou.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Le preguntó ciertamente irritado por lo que Robin había intentado hacer. Darle las gracias por su ayuda en Enies Lobby, que sirvió para salvarla y traerla de vuelta con sus nakama.

-Gomen, kenshi-san-. Se disculpó Robin lo que aún irritó más a Zoro. No podía creer que con lo eigo que era no pudiera entender algo tan simple como lo que le sucedía con respecto a los agradecimientos. Y más por los de su parte.

-Déjate de disculpas y de intentar agradecerme nada. Ya te lo había dicho unas cuantas veces que no me tienes que dar las gracias. Fuimos todos quienes luchamos y recuperamos las llaves de tus esposas-. Y la historia volvía a repetirse otra vez.-Simplemente fue una coincidencia que la llave fuera una y no otra. Además fue Sogeking quien envió las llaves al puente, así que si quieres dar las gracias a alguien que sea a ese baka.

-Ya se lo agradecí a todos ellos, kenshi-san. A mis nakama, a mis tomodachi… a la Franky Family, a la Galley Company, a Kokoro-san…-, Robin recitó a todos los que participaron en su rescate aunque fuera en lo más mínimo. Zoro se sentía más atrapado que nunca.-pero al que no he podido agradecérselo es a ti, kenshi-san.

-Porque no hace falta-. Volvió a insistirle Zoro con la vana esperanza de que Robin dejase este tema de una vez y para siempre.

Robin movió la silla y se sentó en el brazo sin dejar de mirar al kengou. Ambos eran tozudos y no se dejarían tumbar por la decisión del otro por muy correcta o creíble que pudiera sonar. Querían algo y no pararían hasta conseguirlo.

Lo malo era que eran dos deseos opuestos.

-Dime una cosa, kenshi-san-, volvió a hablar Robin pero con menos fuerza en su voz pero igual de peligrosa en sus intenciones.- ¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando una fuerza imparable choca contra una fuerza inamovible?

_Y ahora, ¿a qué vendrá esta clase de física?_

-Ilústrame.

Zoro pensaba que si fuera parco y poco interesado en lo que ella le quería contar pues se podría llegar a cansar más rápidamente que si le estuviera prestando toda su atención. Por supuesto que esto sería más efectivo en alguien que tuviera verdadero interés por ser escuchada y comprendida, y Zoro sabía que lo que quería Robin no era que comprendiera lo que le había preguntado sino que quería que cediera a sus pretensiones.

Quería que le dejase darle las gracias.

-Esto mismo, kenshi-san-. Dijo con un gesto de las manos en los que incluía a los dos.-Nadie cederá porque ninguno puede ceder.

-Entonces…-, le instó a seguir pero ella simplemente le sonrió maliciosamente y Zoro supo lo que seguía sin necesidad de escucharlo de su boca.-… seguiremos enfrentando nuestras posturas opuestas hasta que uno de los dos… no se rinda sino que muera antes que el otro.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

-Básicamente, kenshi-san-. Esperaba que estando en el estado en el que se encontraba pudiera ser menos dura de cabeza pero Zoro tenía que haber supuesto que eso habría sido pedir demasiado.-Pero aparte de la 'explicación razonable' que me has dado para no ser necesario mi agradecimiento, ¿por qué no quieres que te dé las gracias?

¿Por qué? Tal vez porque dejarla darle las gracias podría significar que ella había hecho algo malo. O que si lo permitiera sería darle la razón a Aokiji y rebajar a Robin a lo mismo que era para todo el mundo: un oni.

Cierto que ella se había equivocado al no confiar en la fuerza de sus nakama para ayudarla y resolver el problema en que la habían encerrado los deseos del resto del mundo arrebatándole su básico deseo de querer estar viva reduciéndola a una sombra que se arrastraba por el mundo viviendo de lo que los demás se dignaban a arrojarle a los pies.

No. Robin no era ningún animal u oni. Era su nakama y lo suficientemente baka como para encajar como un molde entre los Mugiwara.

-¿Quieres darme realmente las gracias, Robin?

-Así es, kenshi-san.

La koukogakusha se levantó de donde estaba apoyada y caminó hasta detenerse a un brazo de distancia de Zoro. No solamente quería darle las gracias por haberla ayudado y salvado como hicieron todos los demás sino porque él no se había fiado de ella. Porque había sentido que era peligrosa y el tiempo le había dado la razón, por mucho que ella misma se hubiera estado convenciendo, con el paso del tiempo que vivió en compañía de los Mugiwara, de que esta vez no pasaría lo de siempre. Al final ocurrió y de la peor manera posible.

-Gracias por desconfiar de mí-. Estaba más que claro por la cara de sorpresa, que rápidamente intentó ocultar Zoro, que no era lo que se esperaba escuchar de sus labios, y mucho menos después del anterior intento frustrado. Robin sabía adaptarse a las situaciones con gran facilidad.

Como lo había pensado Zoro… Robin era un Mugiwara de pura cepa.

-Mi placer, Robin. No era algo muy difícil de hacer-. Se burló Zoro con una mueca antes de ponerse serio. Sus ojos bucearon en los pozos oscuros que eran los de Robin.-Pero ahora, ¿me dejarás confiar en ti?

Robin le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que portaba cientos de respuestas y millares de posibilidades que Zoro tenía la esperanza de poder descubrir una a una.

__________

**Robin vio como el rostro de Zoro se iba acercando hacia el centro de su entrepierna mientras sus ojos refulgían con salvajismo deseo. Sus piernas habían vuelto a descansar sobre los hombros del kengou mientras él se deslizaba por ellos. Sus manos acariciándolas en su totalidad hasta terminar de regreso a las prietas nalgas de su trasero.**

**Zoro podía oler el dulce aroma procedente del sexo de la koukogakusha pues para aquella braguita le resultaba imposible poder ocultar el deseo de Robin. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo si toda la ropa que había sido descartada hasta ahora no lo había conseguido? Recorrió la raja con un movimiento de su nariz antes de que sus labios lo besaran de manera casta a través de la tela.**

**Los labios de Robin ansiaban el seppun que Zoro le prometía con sus acciones. Cuando sintió los dedos recorrer la piel que les separaba de su posición en su trasero hasta su sexo notó como iba en aumento el calor en el interior de su cuerpo. Necesitaba que se lo refrescase sino quería terminar prendiendo en llamas pues el sudor que empezaba a cubrirle el cuerpo no servía de mucha ayuda.**

**Al llegar hasta la braguita le acarició todo su sexo a través de ella logrando hacerla soltar unos pequeños gemidos que actuaron como combustible para el deseo de ambos. Un dedo se introdujo por debajo de la tela hasta cruzar la braguita por completo, a pesar de que su misión era apartar la tela para dejarle paso libre a la boca del kengou, no se resistió a moverse en giro para que su articulación rozase directamente sobre el sexo de Robin.**

**Cuando empezó a soltar los primeros jadeos de placer Zoro movió el dedo hacia un lado, de vuelta junto a sus cuatro compañeros, llevándose consigo la tela de la braguita y descubriendo el takara allí oculto.**

**-Tan kawaii, Robin-. Fue incapaz de reprimirse Zoro ante la visión del sexo de la morena. Suerte que estuviera tan absorto en sus acciones porque sino Zoro no se habría reconocido como quien estaba hablando.-Ni el mejor artista del mundo o el mayor soñador podría jamás haber descrito tanta karei de una manera más plena que con la visión de tu sexo.**

**Robin notaba como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y sabía que no era por aquella enfermedad, hace tiempo derrotada, o por las palabras de Zoro… bueno, tal vez algo de culpa tenían aquellas palabras, pero mucho más el cálido aliento que jugaba con su sexo y su mame.**

**Le necesitaba ahora.**

**-¡Bésame, kenshi-san!-. Le pidió con su voz acalorada al tiempo que agarraba su braguita y la rompía de un fuerte tirón de sus manos.- ¡Necesito tus labios! ¡Necesito tu boca! ¡Necesito tus manos! ¡Necesito tu lengua! ¡Necesito tu cuerpo! ¡Necesito tu sexo!-. Los despojos de la braguita no tocaron suelo porque, de igual manera que el resto de su ropa, fue recogido por unos 'brazos fleur' y llevados hasta la mesilla en donde fueron dejados de la mejor manera a pesar de encontrarse rotos.- ¡¡Bésame!!**

**Sin más preámbulos sus labios se juntaron en un profundo seppun que arrancó un intenso gemido por parte de Robin. Sus labios no dejaban de saborearse mutuamente mientras la lengua de Zoro los lamía tanto por fuera como por el interior. Al mismo tiempo un pulgar atento le daba su correspondiente atención al mame que se encontraba hinchado y erecto por la acumulación de tanto placer en tan poco tiempo.**

**Tanto los labios de Zoro sorbiendo y chupando de los de Robin como los de ella haciendo lo propio con la lengua y dedos de Zoro parecían haber encontrado el ritmo deseado para llevar a la koukogakusha hasta el clímax de su placer.**

**La humedad del interior del sexo de Robin ya había dejado constancia de su presencia antes de que los primeros dedos de Zoro se introdujeran en su interior pues las sensaciones previas a esta pequeña penetración habían sido perfectamente realizadas para que descargas de placer hubieran alcanzado el cerebro de Robin e inundarla de todos los deseos que allí se habían acumulado en el archivo con el nombre del kengou.**

**Cuando Zoro sintió la mano libre de Robin sobre su cabeza, tanto acariciándosela como suplicándole que no se detuviera e incrementase aquello que tanto bien le estaba dando, ya que la otra mano se encontraba masajeándose sus pechos, ya que con unos 'brazos fleur' se había quitado el sujetador y colocado junto al resto de su ropa, y agarrándose sus pezones erectos a los que los pellizcos solamente la hacían sentir aún más ansias porque Zoro siguiera devorándole el sexo y chupándoselo junto a su mame, supo que no existía nada en este mundo que pudiera conseguir que pudiera detenerse antes de sentir el cuerpo de Robin ser cubierto por olas de placer.**

**Ella así lo deseaba y él estaba para cumplir sus deseos.**

**Sus dedos cubiertos de la humedad del sexo de Robin aumentaron su ritmo mientras los labios de Zoro sorbían, con ayuda de su lengua, el mame que ya no resistió más tiempo y dio grito por la llegada del clímax.**

**El acelerado jadeo que llevó a los gemidos de Robin hasta un angustioso grito de placer rompió su letanía cuando su cuerpo experimentó un poderoso orgasmo que le arrancó namida como solamente sus más profundos sueños habrían podido siquiera imaginar que algún día experimentaría.**

**Zoro hizo un kanpai tanto en honor de Robin como de su disfrute tan pleno del clímax que había recibido. Su sed era saciada tanto como que su propio deseo no dejaba de crecer ante la experimentación y disfrute de algo tan uruwashii como era ofrecerle a la persona amada una buena muestra de lo que siente por ella.**

**Puede ser con un seppun.**

**Puede ser con una caricia.**

**O puede ser con un gran orgasmo.**

**Por los jadeos de Robin estaba claro que la tercera opción resultaba tan válida como las otras dos. Incluso, en estos momentos, seguramente no pensaría en nada más que aquella sensación que recorría su cuerpo por completo.**

**Por un momento Zoro pensó que lo mejor sería llevarla hasta la cama para que pudiera descansar y recuperar tanto el control de su cuerpo como de sus sentidos, por supuesto que eso habría sido pensar en ella de una manera no muy adecuada porque a estas alturas ya debería saber que ella siempre estaría sorprendiéndole con cada acción.**

**Tal vez podría buscar un pequeño descanso pero también podría querer continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que el mundo volviera a creerse importante y arrebatarles este momento al que tardarían en volver.**

**Unos 'brazos fleur' le bajaron los pantalones llevándose con ellos los boxer pues el tiempo resultaba esencial en estos momentos. Quitándose de encima permitió que la ropa fuera transportada de la misma manera que lo había sido la ropa de Robin hasta llevarla junto a ella en la mesilla. Tanto el pantalón como el boxer fueron doblados correctamente y colocados al lado de la ropa de Robin.**

**-¡Bésabe, kenshi-san!-. Le pidió Robin mientras sus piernas se sujetaron al cuerpo de Zoro y sus brazos se entrelazaron en su cuello.- ¡Necesito tus labios!-. Sus labios se rozaron ligeramente mientras sus alientos chocaban.- ¡Necesito tu boca!-. Grandes seppun eran trazados por el cuello de Robin.- ¡Necesito tus manos!-. Pasando por sus nalgas recorrieron aquellas largas piernas antes de dirigirse a su propio cuerpo.- ¡Necesito tu lengua!-. Los pechos estaban siendo lamidos con gran apetito antes de ser devorados por la boca del kengou.- ¡Necesito tu cuerpo!-. Sus ojos conectaron y sintieron la chispa que les había dado la vida de este intenso momento que estaban viviendo.- ¡Necesito tu sexo!-. Zoro condujo su sexo, duro y preparado, hasta la raja ardiente de Robin que empezó a aceptarlo en su interior poco a poco.- ¡¡Bésame!!**

**Ambos sexos conectaban llevándose hasta más allá de los límites que sus cuerpos, torpemente, les habían querido imponer. La fuerte respiración y jadeos por parte de Zoro contrastaban con los gemidos, y casi sollozos, que le dedicaba Robin a cada nuevo embiste de sus sexos.**

**No solamente se trataba de una intenso penetración o de las caricias que estaba recibiendo el mame de Robin. No era por los lametones que los pechos de ambos y sus correspondientes pezones mordisqueados y pellizcados. El sudor de sus cuerpos no era producto del calor de sus acciones o del placer de sus cuerpos. Incluso la enfermedad había huido hacía tiempo incapaz de soportar aquella intensidad salvaje e indómita.**

**Robin no estaba atrapada entre Zoro y la pared, ella se encontraba en el medio de una experiencia más allá de lo físico con el kengou porque no se trataba únicamente de sus cuerpos. Sus gemidos no eran el indicativo del gran placer que estaba sintiendo.**

**Echándole la cabeza hacia atrás Robin reclamó los labios de Zoro para los suyos en un ardiente y apasionado seppun que, únicamente, pudo ser interrumpido por el gemido que el nuevo embiste del sexo de Zoro les acercó a sus respectivos clímax. Había lamido la salada piel sudorosa y la boca perteneciente a aquella húmeda lengua pero aún tenía más por poseer, por disfrutar.**

**Obligando a Zoro a darse la vuelta, ahora era él quien estaba entre Robin y la pared mientras la mantenía bien sujeta por sus nalgas en tensión. Ahora era ella quien llevaba el ritmo y quien estaba cabalgando al extasiado kengou. No importaba que él no hubiera detenido sus embistes contra el sexo de Robin, pues ahora era ella la que dominaba la situación.**

**Zoro observaba el brillo en su mirada. Como sus pechos se movían a cada nuevo movimiento dado por su cuerpo mientras sus sexos friccionaban sin darse ni un pequeño respiro. Respiración que sus gargantas intentaban controlar lo mejor que podían pero la excitación y la tensión resultaban demasiado fuertes para intentar siquiera tener la esperanza de soñar en dominarlas.**

**¿Buscaban el clímax? No, lo que buscaban era estar junto al otro. La manera más intensa e íntima posible. Pero eso no quería decir que lo fueran a desechar cuando llegase. No lo harían porque para ellos era una muestra de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.**

**Por eso cuando sus orgasmos lograron darles alcance no se resistieron a ellos, sino que les enseñaron por qué estaban aquí. Los nombres que sonaron en el senshitsu eran los suyos pero venían de los labios y gargantas del otro. Dejaban claro por quiénes eran aquellos clímax. Por quiénes sus cuerpos ansiaban sentir.**

**Robin permaneció con su espalda arqueada mientras de su garganta aún resonaba el nombre de Zoro. De sus ojos se deslizaban pequeñas namida.**

**Zoro intentaba recuperar el control de todo su cuerpo en un intento fútil sabiendo que ahora le pertenecía tanto a él como a Robin, mientras descansaba su rostro, que mostraba claros signos de cansancio, sobre el pecho sudoroso de Robin. Sus pechos le daban la bienvenida y lo aceptaba en su seno.**

**Recuperando su verticalidad, Robin se abrazó a Zoro descansando su rostro sobre el verde cabello del kengou. Sus labios le ofrecieron un dulce seppun.**

**Así, unidos tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu, incluso en alma si fuera real, aunque se tratase de algo en lo que Zoro no creía, durante varios minutos hasta que sus cuerpos, al final, recuperaron el control.**

**Con cuidado Zoro elevó el cuerpo de Robin hasta que sus sexos se separaron antes de devolverla a tener suelo bajo aquellos botines suyos. Todo sin que sus cuerpos perdieran el contacto entre ellos. Los pechos de Robin se deslizaban por el sudoroso torso de Zoro arañándolo con sus pezones erectos.**

**Zoro recibió primero una sonrisa por parte de Robin que él mismo le devolvió. Luego le dio un profundo seppun que parecía darle nueva vida a sus cuerpos, aunque pronto fue interrumpido por Robin que fue besando el cuerpo de Zoro como lo había hecho anteriormente. Desde sus labios y en caída libre por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo ahora descubierto.**

**Con el simple aviso de su lengua recorriéndolo desde la base a la punta temblorosa, Robin se dispuso a disfrutar de la mezcla de jugos que cubrían el sexo de Zoro por consecuencia de sus orgasmos.**

**-Mi placer, kenshi-san.**

__________

Media hora más tarde de abandonar el senshitsu y dirigirse al baño para tomar una buena ducha y limpiar sus cuerpos sudorosos, que volvieron a quedar sudorosos en el baño, pudieron cambiarse de ropa e ir a la sala del acuario en donde Chopper había instalado la sala de recuperación.

A pesar del lamentable estado en el que se encontraban sus nakama, a ninguno les pasó por alto el recuperado y vital aspecto con el que aparecieron Zoro y Robin. No podían entender lo que había podido suceder en el corto espacio de tiempo en el que Robin había salido a traer de vuelta a Zoro para que pasase su recuperación con el resto de ellos allí metido. ¿Cómo era posible que no solo Robin sino también Zoro se hubieran curado estando al aire libre? Chopper les había dejado muy claro que eso lo único que haría era empeorar los síntomas.

-¡¡… Robin-chwaaaan…!!-. Sanji llamó de manera lenta al costarle hablar mientras se levantaba a duras penas y se dirigía hacia la morena dando sus característicos giros de embobado enamorado. Esta vez tuvo que detenerse al primer giro porque toda la habitación se le había puesto boca abajo. Por un momento todos los que podían enfocar sus miradas acuosas pensaron que iba a ponerse a vomitar allí mismo… otra vez. Por suerte esta vez logró contenerse.- ¡¡Oi, marimo!!-. Realmente tenía la voz toda pastosa que resultaba desagradable incluso escucharle.- ¡¿Qué has estado haciéndole a mi dulce Robin-chwan?!

Parecía ser que Sanji no se había dado de cuenta de que tanto Robin como Zoro ya no estaban enfermos, sino lo que le molestaba a Sanji era que hubieran estado, presumiblemente, juntos hasta ahora. Por lo menos en algo tenía razón.

Sanji intentó agarrar a Robin para apartarla del lado de Zoro pero este no queriendo que la tocase, no fuera que la volviera a poner enferma de nuevo, lo detuvo con una pierna al más puro estilo del kukku.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle esas babosas manos encima, ero-kukku-. Con una ligera presión de su pierna lanzó a Sanji de vuelta a su zona quedando tirado el suelo por unos segundos antes de levantarse para tratar de devolverle el golpe a Zoro. Pero al levantarse con tanta rapidez no pudo evitar marearse y caer medio inconsciente al suelo.-La vas a poner enferma de nuevo, baka.

El resto de sus nakama habían permanecido en silencio observando todo lo que ocurrió entre Zoro y Sanji pero sin apartar sus miradas de sus dos nakama sanos.

-Oi, Chopper-, le llamó Luffy acusadoramente.-¡¡Dijiste que íbamos a estar enfermos varios días pero Robin y Zoro ya están curados!! ¡¿Les has dado mejores medicinas que al resto?!

La pregunta acusadora de Luffy no le llegó al pobre Chopper, y si lo hizo decidió ignorarle, esto era algo que podía hacer estando enfermo, e intentó averiguar cómo habían hecho aquellos dos para curarse cuando, como bien había dicho Luffy, iba a ser necesario un par de días soportando este estado antes de curarse.

-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible?

Usopp no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar por lo que prefirió gastar sus pocas fuerzas en intentar cerrar los párpados e intentar dormirse. Tal vez para cuando se despertase ya habrían pasado los días necesarios para curarse en vez de los dos minutos de la última vez que lo había intentado.

Para sorpresa de todos Franky también había caído enfermo, y a pesar de que era más máquina que hombre, había sido el que peor lo llevaba. Parecía ser que con tanto metal su parte humana era más delicada y al caer enfermo había quedado, prácticamente, inmovilizado y al cuidado de sus nakama. Como él mismo había dicho, 'no era nada ¡Super!'.

-Pues nosotros solamente seguimos sus indicaciones, Chopper-san-. Robin sonreía de una manera tan particular que Nami, a pesar de su estado, sabía que ocultaba algo muy importante. La koukogakusha se dio cuenta de ello y le dedicó su mirada directamente a Nami.-Sudar mucho y no dejar de tomar líquidos.

-Y para no hacer que todo resulte inútil os dejaremos aquí, enfermitos-. Se burló Zoro mientras apartaba a Robin dirigiéndola hacia la puerta.

Nami se dio cuenta de la manera tan delicada e íntima de aquel contacto de Zoro cogiéndola por los hombros a Robin. Sabía que Zoro no era de los que se ponían a mostrar lo que pudiera sentir por alguien de manera abierta ante el resto. Tal vez fuera porque todos los demás se encontraban enfermos que se permitió este pequeño desliz pensando en que no se darían cuenta o que lo achacarían a la fiebre. Pero Nami lo vio y no tenía ninguna duda de lo que significaba.

Y respondía de cómo habían hecho para curarse ellos dos solos… a solas.

_Sudar mucho y no dejar de tomar líquidos_, se repitió Nami las palabras que había dicho Robin. Por supuesto podían significar justamente lo que significaban o también podían significar...-_Ahora si que estás delirando, Nami. ¿Cómo vas a creer que ese baka pudiera…?_

Pero la última mirada que le lanzó Robin con aquella sonrisa en su rostro…

"_Sudar mucho y no dejar de tomar líquidos_."

Nami no pudo evitar ponerse colorada, aún más aparte del acaloramiento por el resfriado salvaje, al pensar en el significado de aquella frase.

-… aaaaaahhhhh… no es justo…-, protestaba con desgana Luffy que parecía una sombra de su yo habitual, todo sin fuerzas y tirado por el suelo.-… yo también quiero ponerme bien…

Nami llamó a Luffy en silencio mientras colocaba el índice sobre sus labios pidiéndole silencio, a pesar de saber que Luffy no era de ese tipo de personas ya que lo normal era que le gritase preguntándole lo que quería. Para su sorpresa Luffy rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies. Por supuesto totalmente mareado por semejante manuke.

-¿… eeeehh…?-. Fue lo único que logró preguntar Luffy.

_Algo se gana y algo se pierde_.

Nami se acercó a Luffy para hablarle al oído en voz baja, lo que en verdad resultaba innecesario porque tanto Franky, Usopp y Sanji se encontraban inconscientes por motivos varios y Chopper estaba ocupado pensando en que debió haberles pasado a Zoro y Robin para que se hubieran curado de aquella manera casi milagrosa.

-¿Quieres curarte como Zoro y Robin?-. Le preguntó Nami tapándole la boca al instante a Luffy porque estuvo a punto de gritar su respuesta mientras sus ojos se le habían abierto de manera exagerada. Lo cual estando enfermo y teniéndolos llorosos resultaba bastante desagradable.-Como se te ocurra llamar la atención de los demás te dejo como estás y solamente me curo a mi misma. ¿Estamos?

No sabía si esa posibilidad era real pero si suficiente para poder dominar a Luffy que asintió todo preocupado de perder su oportunidad para curarse.

-Muy bien, entonces ahora vamos a ir a vuestro senshitsu para empezar… 'la cura', pero ni se te ocurra hacer ruido o llamar la atención de los demás porque entonces te devuelvo aquí de una patada.

A pesar de sentirse totalmente un deshecho Luffy logró sacar una de sus sonrisas que aseguraba tanto problemas como soluciones. Esta vez Nami se quedaría con la segunda opción.

-¿Y a los demás no piensas curarles?-. Le preguntó todo inocente Luffy mientras se dirigían de puntillas hacia la puerta.

Nami le lanzó una mirada como si le hubiera dicho algo como que no tenía hambre o algo por el estilo. Totalmente incrédula.

-Mira, primero nos curamos nosotros y si después quieres curar a los demás pues… tú mismo, pero a mi no me metas en tus líos-. Nami abrió la puerta y esperó a que pasar Luffy antes de cerrarla.-Pero desde ya te digo que yo no pienso curar a nadie más que a ti con este método.

Luffy la miró confundido sin entender cual era el problema en querer ayudar al resto de sus nakama a curarse de la enfermedad que los tenía vencidos.

-¿Y sin ser isha podrás curarnos, Nami?

Nami no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada traviesa mientras le sonreía de la manera en que le ponía los pelos de punta a su senchou.

-Solamente debemos seguir las órdenes del Doctor.

__________

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________

Y aquí se terminó este one-shot de temática 'médica' que espero que haya sido de su agrado tanto como instructiva. ;DDD

Principalmente este fic surgió a respuesta de cierto comentario que tuve con Claudia1542 respecto a la pareja Zoro-Robin y su visión tan contrastada en contrarrestación a la del resto de la gente, en la que estoy incluido. ;P Ella ve puro deseo y lujuria en el ZoRo, lo que a nadie le parece mal, por favor, si todos le andan animando a que siga ofreciendo esos increíbles lemmon suyos. ;DD Pero yo, bueno, los que hayáis leído mis fics podéis saber sin problemas mi postura. Aunque suele moverse en ambas. La vida es así, una perfecta mezcla de las dos posturas.^^

Por lo que este fic es precisamente llevar ese concepto hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Tiene su parte 'pseudo-romántica' y su parte 'me ahogo en lemmon' ;P

Tal vez el problema es que no las haya diferenciado… espero que eso no haya sido un problema para su lectura. ^o^

**GLOSARIO:**

**Senshitsu:** Camarote.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Isha**: Médico.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Ramu**: Ron.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Kannouteki**: Sensual.

**Iroppoi**: Sexy.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Inmou**: Pelo púbico.

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Eigo**: Inteligente.

**Tomodachi**: Amigos.

**Oni**: Demonio.

**Mame**: Clítoris.

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa.

**Karei**: Belleza.

**Namida**: Lágrima.

**Kanpai**: ¡Salud!

**Manuke**: Estupidez.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

Espero que el fic les haya gustado y resultado entretenido. Yo mientras esperando a entender porque no se pareció en nada a como cuando estuve enfermo yo… ¡No es justo! T.T

Una cuantas reviews podrán servir… no son Robin pero… no se puede tener todo ;P

Arigatou. Muchísimas Gracias por pasaros por aquí. Un ZoRo, ¿hacía tiempo? ¿?

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
